


Parenting: How NOT to do it

by Hello11



Series: 7 Karushuu One-shots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karushuu Week, Karushuu Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Neglect, Suicide, but not really, half of the characters are just kind of there, its just kind of there, karushuu, they don't do anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello11/pseuds/Hello11
Summary: Asano Gakushuu is made an orphan at age fifteen.It's ironic, really, that everything significant in his life had begun and has ended with a suicide.---Akabane Karma hasn't seen his parents since two years ago.It's an undisputed fact, parents can be absolutely horrible.(Written for Karushuu week 2021)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Series: 7 Karushuu One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Parenting: How NOT to do it

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Parents - Siblings

Asano Gakushuu is made an orphan at age fifteen.

It's ironic, really, that everything significant in his life had begun and has ended with a suicide.

Nobody will miss him, not really, the man who created the oppressive system which Kunugigaoka runs on, the man who intimidated and controlled and manipulated everyone and everything he came into contact with, the man who blew himself up in a classroom full of middle-schoolers to prove a point.

It's not raining at his funeral, as Gakuhou Asano was not a person who deserved the sky's tears.

Many people were in attendance, whether out of courtesy or respect Gakushuu isn't sure, but the numbers slowly dwindle as the day passes, not one shedding tears as they pay their respects to the once-invincible man in the casket, the numbers slowly dwindle until only Gakushuu, the Five Virtuosos, and 3-E are left.

He knows why they're there, not for the dead man, but for him, they were there for him, why? Pity? A twisted sense of guilt? They were there and they weren't making any indication of leaving without him.

Gakushuu was too numb to care what they were doing, their soft words and touches not registering as he traces a finger on the grave before him, right next to that of his mother's.

It's a sinking feeling of dread which settles in his stomach, this very grave held the man he had spent his life trying to uproot, the man which he had always thought of as invincible, the man who appeared to have no chinks in his armour, the man who was known as his father.

Yet here he was, body mangled and brains splayed out as he blew himself up with a grenade trying to assassinate Koro-sensei, failing miserably, and the man had always stressed how failure and success was life and death, and as it turns out this time it really was life and death, and he had, at last, failed.

Gakushuu wonders what the late-Chairman was thinking of as he opened up the book to his eventual demise, he wonders whether he was thinking of him or his late mother, was he thinking of Gakushuu at all? Was he thinking of the happier times, when Gakushuu was still young and his mother had still been alive? Was he regretful, even for a moment, of the way he had treated Gakushuu all his life? Was he regretful of his actions just minutes prior to his death, hitting his son in front of thirty nine other people? Did he feel even the slightest hint of love for him as he died?

Or was he thinking of _Rikuto Ikeda_ , the one who killed himself and, in turn, killed Gakushuu's father? Was he thinking of Mori and Nagai, all four of them in the very classroom he had killed himself inside? Was he thinking of the ones who's photos rest on his mantle?

Gakushuu's afraid to find out the truth, but he has a sneaking suspicion of who occupied his father's mind as he died.

(He has a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't him, a mere shadow of who his _real son_ was.)

———

Gakushuu was sitting dazed in the nurses office, still flanked with a concussion and a bandage on his face from where his father back-handed him so hard he flew across the classroom and spat out blood, finally left alone once his crying classmates were ushered out by the nurse, when a giant yellow-octopus flew into his room within a blink of an eye, he looked half-melted and Gakushuu wasn't quite sure whether or not it was real or a result of his concussion.

He was still feeling quite loopy, and the octopus wasn't making any signs of communicating with him, so he ignored him and turned his back to what he assumed must be a hallucination.

Gakushuu had found out about Koro-sensei and 3-E's secret long ago, right before their first finals, their lack of subtlety making it easy to figure out each and every one of their secrets (3-E are training to be assassins, Tadaomi Karasuma was part of the Military of Defense, Irina Jelavic was an A-grade assassin, etc) and he knew they were to get 10-30 billion yen if they managed to assassinate the 'unidentified slimy octopus' known as Koro-sensei.

It was... interesting, to say the least, but it didn't concern nor matter to him, so he didn't much involve himself with any of their antics.

He knows that, logically, there should be no reason for Koro-sensei to appear before him, (He was a government secret for goodness sake! He was going to blow up the world!) Gakushuu was not in E class, he wasn't planning on killing him anytime soon, he hadn't signed the NDA, and, as far as they knew, he shouldn't know about Koro-sensei at all, so this octopus must be a hallucination, _right?_

Yeah, he's not too sure himself.

He opens his mouth to speak, but he's beat by the yellow-octopus.

There's a permanent smile etched on his face, yet he still manages to appear solemn as he stands before him, he reaches a tentacle out to pat Gakushuu's head, ruffling his strawberry blond hair, and it feels strange at first but Gakushuu's much too confused to care.

"Young Asano... Please come with me, there is something urgent regarding your father, that you need to know."

He spoke to him so softly and kindly (unlike everybody else in the world, his father, whose words aimed to cut him, and the rest, who's words aimed to gain from him) Gakushuu felt inclined to agree right then and there, and, considering Koro-sensei wasn't surprised in the slightest that he didn't react to his presence, Gakushuu assumes that he already knows that he knows that he exists.

Gakushuu's not sure what to expect when Koro-sensei refers to his father, but he certainly doesn't expect him to be dead, he's rightfully hesitant, for all he knows, even Koro-sensei needed something from him.

"What exactly do I need to know?"

And Koro-sensei's tentacles don't stop patting his head and Gakushuu doesn't stop him, either. It's... comforting, in a way, and Gakushuu's not sure why exactly he needs comforting in the first place, but it's not unwelcome, it's been a bad, bad day.

The day will only get worse, Gakushuu realizes, as there is a slight lilt of hesitance in the octopus's demeanour as he stares questioningly to the man, and he pulls him in close for a wriggly hug.

It's sadly the closest Gakushuu has felt of any sort of physical contact (that wasn't a slap to the face from his father) in a long while.

"This may be... difficult for you to hear, but your father has died, recently. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Gakushuu feels his heart plummet and his eyes widen. The words are said so softly and so straight-to-the-point he had no time to panic, but it doesn't make sense. How could he be dead? Was this a bluff? Why was the octopus informing him of such?

He saw him, only ten-minutes before, and he was alive and well, hurtling him across the room. There was no way he was dead!

But Gakushuu's not a fool, and he understands how quickly one can die, one minute you're there, well and alive, and the next you're not.

His tone plummets to a mere whisper as he speaks, tentative, not sure if this was really a reality.

"Why...? What? How did he die? Where? I... there's no way..."

Koro-sensei's tone is still soft, yet his face is darkened in what seems like a twisted guilt, it confuses Gakushuu to such a degree he hardly believes any of it is real.

"...He killed himself, opened a grenade on the 3-E grounds, only minutes before now."

_Why_ was he opening _grenades_ on the old-campus? _What was he even doing_ at the old-campus? Why did the octopus even know this, or come to him? Where did he even _get_ a grenade in ten minutes or so? Does he keep them under his desk? Were there grenades everywhere in his office?!

Those were a few sensible questions that Gakushuu would ask later on, but at the moment, his violet eyes were wide with shock and he could only-just recognize the fact that his father was _dead._

_He had killed himself._

_This was a suicide._

Gakushuu had... no idea, that his father was suicidal, and there was a mysterious ache in his chest that blossomed once he was able to register the news, properly.

"No... I... can you take me to him?"

There was a part of him that doubted his father was actually dead and he... wanted to at least see definite proof that Koro-sensei's words were truthful, he wanted to at the very least see a body - or the remains of a body, if he had truly been blown up.

Koro-sensei's face twists once again into something darker, similar to grief, painting his expressionless face, yet he wordlessly picks Gakushuu up and flies him to what he knows is the old-campus.

They were moving quickly but not quick enough, and Gakushuu knew this Mach-20 monster could move much faster than he currently was, but it startled him ever so slightly when one second he was in the nurses office and the next he was at the place he was all too familiar with.

It leaves him breathless when he sees the alarmed looks on the 3-E students faces and the half-ruined building which may or may not be his fathers resting place.

He can see a few of them sobbing in each other's arms and others expressions twisting in disgust, and they all look vaguely haunted by whatever they had previously witnessed.

Gakushuu understands their fear, they may be assassins in training but none of them had truly witnessed death before, and Gakushuu knows it's a horrid thing. He imagines that this must be even worse, for the pure brutality of seeing somebody being blown up before their eyes must be daunting. The building looks largely unscathed despite a supposed grenade having been blown up inside, and he knows Koro-sensei must of protected it.

But that leaves him questioning, if his father had truly died, why did Koro-sensei not save him too?

Many of their eyes light up in tear-stricken grief and agony when they seem him approaching, as if _they_ were the ones who had to explain to him why his father had died, as if _they_ had been the ones to kill him.

But his father had killed himself.

How could he die, die so suddenly, without saying goodbye? How could he simply up and die after hitting Gakushuu and leaving him heartbroken? How dare he die in front of a bunch of children, and leave them traumatized? All he did was spread misery, and he couldn't even die in front of his son? When he couldn't even acknowledge his son was his son, not just another student?

It feels unfulfilling, unfair, and surreal, that his father had died and left so many loose ends. Had the man snapped, after all this time? Failure after failure after failure weighing on his shoulders, had he finally snapped and put an end to his life?

There's a lump in his throat and it's hard to swallow, the bad feeling in his stomach only grows with every step he takes to approach the building. Many of them crowd around the door as they can't stop themselves from shaking in fear, its slightly there but Gakushuu notices, they were all haunted and grief-stricken.

A few of them move to the door as they block Gakushuu's entrance to the building, all with a knowing look in their eyes as dread curls in his stomach, and they hold him back from entering the door.

"Asano... Please, don't go in." It's Yuma Isogai who speaks first, and it sounds so pleading, his voice so comforting and soft and it makes it sound as if he actually cared for Gakushuu, as if he hadn't tried ruining his life with pole-toppling, yet this time he can't bring himself to care.

He swallows the lump in his throat as he can barely bring himself to speak.

"Move out of the way, I want to see if it's true."

By the way they were all trembling and shaking, any doubt that his father was dead dissipated, but he still wanted to see what was left, to let the feeling of sadness finally sink in.

The few 3-E students didn't make any movements to let him in, so he continues walking through, forcing himself to penetrate their human barrier. Normally it would have been more of a struggle to get through, but none of them hold him too hard or push him with any strength, as if he was a glass doll on the edge of shattering, they treat him with such delicate care.

He pushes past them all with vigorous strength, he is not a glass doll and he is not going to break - only to have somebody grab his wrist and yank him backwards, he's met with a flurry of red hair as he's held into place.

"Asano, are you sure?"

It's Akabane Karma who confronts him first.

There is no snark behind his words, voice devoid of any mockery and full of hesitancy. He won't bar Gakushuu from the sight he needs to see, but he needs to reassure him first. Karma's mercurial eyes are full of understanding as not a hint of sympathy swims in them. He doesn't look at Gakushuu like he's a delicate doll or that he'll shatter upon impact, and that fills him with relief.

A firm nod is all he needs for the other to drop his wrist, and he calmly walks to the main classroom, ever so calm but he's still shaking, his nerves just won't leave him alone.

The main classroom door is closed shut, it's bristling and blistering as his hand hovers above the doorknob. It doesn't look as if somebody died inside or a grenade had been blown, but he can almost smell the stench of death in the air, a thick bloody scent filling his nose as he listened to the murmurs of two people inside.

He takes in a deep, shuttering breath as he steps in, only to be met with the stares of two adults following his trail, and something red and mangled on the floor, he almost chokes at the sight.

The dark-haired man nods in his direction as the blue-eyed blonde shakes her head, sympathy all over her visage, otherwise she doesn't look fazed.

He recognizes them right away, Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic, two employees of his... father... both truly working under the government or an external assassin source, they're both used to this kind of blood and cruelty p, so this must be nothing new to them.

But it's the first time Gakushuu will truly see a bloody, dead body, of his father, no less.

He steps in quietly and they don't try to stop him, Karasuma turns his gaze back to the covered lump on the floor, a black tarp covering a splotch of red and he's too afraid to imagine what's underneath, Irina Jelavic approaches him, blonde curls covering her face as she pats him slowly on the back, it's soothing, he doesn't want to keep walking to the lump but he does and she follows suite.

"You sure you want to see this, kid?"

He's _not_ a coward, he can see whatever 3-E saw, and they saw it first-hand, they got to see his father die right before their eyes, why would he fear seeing the after-math? They should be the ones worrying about themselves, not him.

He doesn't need their help.

"Yes, I need to see..."

Irina Jelavic's eyes are soft with understanding, and she doesn't pry anymore. He's glad, anyway, that she's there, it's comforting that these people care, even if they shouldn't.

His hands shake as he leans to the lump of what he assumes is his father's body, he reaches for the black tarp with shaky hands as he sucks in a deep breath. He can almost feel the tears well up in his eyes as he continues to shake, when a strong voice intercepts.

"Asano."

It's Tadaomi Karasuma, and he looks at him with such reaffirmation Gakushuu feels a little less scared.

"If you don't want to see this, you don't have to."

And Gakushuu was suddenly acutely aware of the worrying looks they've been giving him, as if they were genuinely concerned for his well-being. Koro-sensei had discreetly entered the room, moments after Gakushuu had, and he looked as if he was itching to say a lot, but kept gazing at him with slight concern. Irina and Karasuma were both looking at him with a certain softness in their eyes and Gakushuu finds it quite funny, that these practical strangers who he had antagonized their beloved class for months and months now, could look so genuinely concerned and worried for him, without a hint of ulterior motives behind their words.

Gakushuu's eyes hardened with determination as he gave Karasuma a strong nod, shaking less now as he slowly unveiled the tarp from the body on the floor.

What lay beneath was to be expected, he already knew for a long time coming what he was going to see, so the choked sob he releases doesn't make much sense when he sees the bloody body of his father beneath the tarp.

It was rightfully covered, as the mangled body was barely recognizable and unfairly brutal to look at, and if it wasn't for the golden leaf pin which lay astray near the lump, he would have believed it to be somebody else.

His hands shake as reaches out to the pin and holds in firmly in his hands, mouth agape as he continues to scan the dead body.

It must have been quite a strong grenade which blew his father up, as there were practically no identifiable remains that Gakushuu could make out, it was simply a burnt pile of blood and flesh, horrifying and scarring.

He can see the remnants of 5 books and empty cans around the classroom, which must have been the grenades, and he can instantly tell, based on the letters S.A.A.U.S.O on the cans, that this was a failed assassination attempt to get rid of Koro-sensei.

An exhilarated laugh escapes his mouth, startling the three adults in the room, as the fact finally sinks in that _his father, was dead._

_He died and he wasn't coming back._

What did that mean for Gakushuu, now? He was an orphan now, wasn't he? A dead mother, dead father and dead relatives, he was all alone now.

Maybe his father wasn't too far off when he called failure something akin to death, as the moment he finally failed, he died, died so brutally and horribly, without even getting to say goodbye.

_Parents_ , Gakushuu thinks wistfully, clutching his sides as he laughs, tears springing into his violet eyes, _are absolutely, positively, despicable._

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write...
> 
> Part 2 will be out soon enough?


End file.
